


Detention

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Detention, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Apocalypse, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You're working as a substitute teacher for one of the gym teachers in Negan's class. Once class ends, things get a little hot and heavy between the two of you.





	Detention

You grimaced to yourself and carefully regarded the opposite side of the gymnasium. When you were asked to fill in as a substitute for one of the gym teachers at the local high school you weren’t expecting to get roped into actually participating. You barely did any of that when you were going through school as it was, but Coach Negan insisted that no one walked into his gym and got away without doing anything. So here you were, playing dodgeball on a team of high schoolers against Negan’s team.

You should have been more attentive to the game in front of you, but you kept finding yourself staring at Negan, who was far too handsome to be a high school gym coach. You loved the way he brushed his black hair through his fingers to keep it from getting in his eyes, how his brown eyes lit up and his dimples dotted the corners of his wide grin when he scored on your team. His shorts looked amazing too, and you couldn’t help but oogle his calves as he ran across the gym. You loved watching his body in motion as well, how you could see the defined muscles in his arm as he swung back and launched the dodgeball across the dividing line…

Before you could really register that he was actually throwing the ball at you, your hands reflexively came up to your face to shield yourself. A small yelp passed your lips as the ball bounced off, and you heard Negan scream, “You’re out!” from across the gym. You looked around, and apparently you had been the last one standing on your team. 

You watched Negan as he told the students to go to the changing rooms and get ready to go home for the day. Negan wandered over to you and shook his head. “Damn, sweetheart, we’ve been playing dodgeball all day and your head’s still in the clouds,” he said.

“What can I say, Gym class has never been my strong suit,” you shrugged.

Negan’s tongue brushed against his bottom lip for a brief moment in thought, and you swore your heart almost stopped. “Well, sweetheart, it’s your lucky day. School’s out,” he said before tilting his head behind him. “Mind helping me clean up while I’ve got you here?”

“You’ve persuaded me into doing a lot of things today so I don’t see what one more will hurt,” you said.

Negan reached down and grabbed the net that held the dodgeballs. When he stood back up, he had a grin plastered on his face.

“I’ve found I’m very hard to turn down,” he said, giving you a quick wink before bending over to pick up a dodgeball.

Your eyes widened as you took in his words. Was he flirting with you? You hadn’t meant for what you said to be taken that way, but you wouldn’t object to it. Especially as you found yourself staring at his ass as he bent over.

You’d have been lying if you said that you hadn’t been thinking of jumping Coach Negan’s bones throughout the entire day. In fact, it had made you glad that you were wearing your nice gym shorts and a shirt that wasn’t too tight but showed off your curves. You almost hoped that he’d been checking out how your ass looked in your shorts as much as you were checking out his.

As you walked a couple of dodgeballs over to Negan and placed them into the net that he held open for you, he said, “Sorry I threw so hard earlier. I tend to get a little intense when I’m in the zone.”

“Hey, it’s not the worst time I’ve had with a guy,” you said with a smirk. While you were attempting to flirt, there was some truth to it. You were fresh out of college and none of your previous boyfriends had ever grown up and they continuously took you for granted. You wondered if a man like Negan would treat you better. You’d never been with an older man before, but with one as sexy as Negan you were willing to give it a try.

Negan raised his eyebrow. “I should hope there’s worse things than having balls in your face,” he added with a snicker before grabbing another ball.

A light blush crawled up on your cheeks. There was no denying that he was flirting with you at this point. How could anyone make that comment and not want it taken in a dirty way?

After finally deciding to throw all your chips in, you picked up one of the red dodgeballs and tossed it underhand to him. As he caught it, you teased, “Lucky for you Coach, there doesn’t seem to be a blue ball in sight.”

Negan’s eyes widened for a brief moment before taking on a mischievous dark glint to them. He chuckled softly and walked towards you until he stood just inches away, his body towering over yours. He looked down at you as if he were a predator assessing how he would play with his prey next. It was almost like he had turned on a switch that made made the air around the two of you turn dense and heavy with a single spark of sexual tension coursing between you.

“Lucky for me, hmm?” he asked, his gravely voice dropping to a dangerously low level, generating that familiar burning ache between your thighs in record time. “Is that fucking so?”

Unable to speak from the tension that lingered in the air, all you could do was nod and bite your lower lip. Negan grinned down at you, those dimples betraying the piercing lust that loomed in his gaze as he looked your body up and down.

After a brief moment, Negan stepped back and said, “I’ll take care of the rest of this here. Why don’t you go wait in my office for me.” He gave you a smirk and added, “Consider yourself in detention for hitting on the gym coach.”

You quickly nodded and turned to leave the gym, almost relieved to have a moment to catch your breath. As you walked out into the hall and to his office just a few doors down, you kept imagining how you couldn’t believe this was happening to you. How just a little bit of casual flirting was going to lead you to having sex in his office, at your job no less. If you were caught, you could kiss goodbye any opportunity you might have of teaching again. But for Negan it was a risk you were willing to take.

As you shut the office door behind you, you took a look around at your surroundings. It looked just like any other gym coach’s office, full of sports paraphernalia in the corners, practice schedules tacked up on the wall behind his desk, and a decent sized desk with a nice big chair. You were about to pull back the smaller chair that was designated for guests, but the look of his desk chair was just too tempting.

You sunk into his chair, the seat large enough to fit you comfortably. After barely a moment of waiting, you found yourself shifting uncomfortably and you tried to press your thighs together to ease the desire that was bubbling up just under the surface. You bit your lip and glanced at the door. Just a little touching before he came in wouldn’t hurt, right? Only enough to relieve a bit of the throbbing before he would walk in and do what he would.

Your legs parted slightly, enough to bring your hand down to graze softly over your shorts. Your fingers pressed down against your clothed sex to cause a delicious friction against your clit, your hips bucking to meet them. Your legs opened further to meet another stroke of your fingers, the pleasure building in your core as a light gasp escaped your lips.

But that wasn’t enough, you needed more. Before you could even consider that anyone could walk through the door, not just Negan, your hand slipped down your shorts, pushing your panties to the side as your fingers expertly circled your clit in tight precise movements. A low moan escaped your lips as your hips undulated against your palm, the thought that Negan would be walking in to catch you at any moment only serving to make you soaked in anticipation.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back against the chair as your fingers dipped inside and coated themselves with your juices. Just as another shuddering moan was about to escape your lips you heard the door open.

Your eyes fluttered open as you saw Negan’s eyes take in the sight before him. He tutted softly and you heard the click of him locking the door behind him, sealing your fate for what would happen next. “Masturbating in detention? Naughty girl,” Negan purred, his eyes staring intently at your fingers that had momentarily stopped when he began talking. He chuckled and added, “Why did you stop sweetheart? You’re already in detention so you might as well fucking enjoy yourself before I give you your punishment.”

As he stepped closer to the desk and leaned himself against it to watch, you kicked off your sneakers and socks and yanked down your shorts to give you more room to work with. Negan hissed in approval as he hungrily eyed your wet folds, your fingers returning to work your clit. You sunk your fingers inside of you completely, your eyes never leaving his as you pumped them rhythmically, your pleasure beginning to build. You sighed longingly as you watched Negan palm his erection through his gym shorts, the way the fabric tented made it quite apparent just how large he was.

In a move you could only chalk up to boldness, you removed your fingers slowly and held them out towards Negan. You batted your eyelashes suggestively as you asked, “Do you want a taste Coach?”

Negan grinned down at you as he leaned forward to take your fingers in his mouth. His large hand held your wrist in place as his tongue swirled around your fingers, lapping up every last drop of your wetness from them. He made a deliberate “pop” sound as he finished with your hand and licked his bottom lip while maintaining eye contact.

“I loved the sample, sweetheart,” he murmured. “But I think I’m going to have to try the rest.”

Before you knew it, he had lifted you into his arms and brought you down on top of his desk, your body knocking away papers as he slid you up so your ass hung just off the edge. He pulled his chair in front of you so he could situate himself comfortably between your legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders. He didn’t waste a moment and buried his face against your sex as his tongue explored between your folds.

Keening, you gripped his hair between your fingers and held on for dear life. He knew exactly what he was doing, and was methodical in every flick of his tongue against your clit. By the time he inserted his fingers and curled them against your walls your thighs were trembling around his head. It was impossible to try to stave of your orgasm any further, so you let your body arch off of the desk and unravel under his tongue.

You were panting so heavily that you barely noticed Negan stand up and lean over your body before crashing his lips down onto yours, the taste of your arousal still mingled on his tongue. His hands came up to your breasts, kneading them through the fabric of your shirt. He only parted from the kiss to yank the shirt over your head, revealing your bra underneath as he stripped you of that as well.

“Do you know how fucking hard it was to keep it together all day when I had to watch these gorgeous tits bouncing around while you ran out there?” he growled before taking one of your nipples into his mouth. You gasped at the feeling of his stubble against your skin. His tongue worked over your hardening bud, his fingers pinching and rolling the other one as he watched your breath hitch with each nip and lick.

In an instant Negan pulled you against him, sliding you off of the desk. He spun you around so you faced away from him and held your waist tightly to his, enough to feel his hard cock straining against his shorts. A whimper escaped your throat as he pushed you down against the desk and spread your legs apart with his knee. Without preparing you, his hand came down on your ass, making you gasp at the sweet sting on your skin.

Negan chuckled to himself before saying, “I almost forgot you were in detention here. You can’t get out of this without at least a spanking.”

As his hand came down a second time, you felt your fingers claw at the desk for something to hold onto, your knees becoming jelly beneath you. “I’ve been so naughty, Coach Negan,” you mewled.

Negan responded with two quick slaps on the ass, your mouth hung open in a silent “O” as you reveled in the feeling. “Don’t I fucking know it, sweetheart. What am I going to do with you?”

You rocked your hips back against him as he hissed in approval and pressed himself against your sex. “Maybe you’ll just have to fuck the rules into me,” you said, giving him a sultry glance over your shoulder.

As he smacked your ass again a high pitched gasp escaped your lips, much to Negan’s pleasure. “Sounds like an excellent fucking idea, sweetheart,” he said as you felt him pull his shirt over his head and his shorts down, leaving only his cock to freely slide across your slick wetness. He teased you like this for what felt like hours, your core on fire and your mouth whining desperately to feel him inside of you.

Being unable to contain himself any further, he slowly slid the head of his cock into your entrance as you bit your bottom lip in anticipation. With a low rumble in the back of his throat, he pressed on until he bottomed out, leaving you a panting and writhing mess beneath him as you adjusted to how tightly he fit inside of you.

You yelped in surprise as he snapped his hips against yours, taking a slow, leisurely pace to help you accommodate his girth as he drove forward. You pressed your forehead against the cool desk and tried to choke back a moan. You wanted desperately to scream his name, but there was still a possibility that someone might walk by the door and hear you.

Negan seemed to understand this, and pulled you up until you were flush against his bare chest. One of his arms snaked up to cover your mouth while the other was preoccupied with groping your breast and teasing your nipple. His thrusts never slowed for a second as he continued to slam into you, the sound of skin on skin contact ringing throughout the room, covering your muffled moans behind his hand.

As his hand traveled from your breasts down to your clit, you were already feeling the familiar burn of your impending orgasm that would set your nerve endings on fire, your body desperately craving release. Only a few more thrusts, a few more swirls of his finger, and it would all be over.

You hadn’t noticed the sound of feet approaching the door, but you heard the sound of the lock catching as someone tried to open the door. Your heart lurched into your throat and you only hoped to god that they would stop at that, otherwise they’d see you fully exposed as the coach fucked you from behind. This didn’t stop Negan however, whose thrusts continued, if only at a slower pace so the person wouldn’t hear the slap of skin. His fingers still worked you closer and closer, and you squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to control your breathing to keep you from screaming any louder than you needed to.

As soon as the footsteps left the front of the door and turned down the hall, Negan picked up his erratic speed, nearing his end as well. Your hands reached up behind you to grip Negan’s shoulders as a welcoming shudder ran down your spine. Your thighs were trembling and trying to hold themselves up as your orgasm pulled every last bit of rational thought from your brain. Your loud shriek was muffled by his heavy hand. Negan pulled out shortly after, allowing himself to spill his release on your thighs as his fingers worked your clit through the last few waves of pleasure.

Once the looming threat of being caught was behind you, Negan removed his hand from your mouth and leaned you back against the desk as he wiped down your thighs with a few tissues. He then pulled you into his lap and sat down on his desk chair, the two of you left to catch your breath in each other’s arms.

Negan was the first to break the silence with a soft laugh as he looked at you and said, “As hot as this was sweetheart, next time we should get down to it in my bed.”

You snorted and looked up at him, your head resting against his chest. “So this isn’t the last time we’ll do this?” you asked.

“Of course not,” he chuckled before continuing, “I still need to hear you screaming my name in the sheets where we don’t have to worry about anyone listening.”

You blushed and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as he grinned back at you. And you thought substitute teaching would never amount to anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to keep up with me, you can find me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
